


Moto Moto/King King Rool

by Glaci_Creme



Category: Madagascar (Movies), Super Smash Brothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 08:34:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18825031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glaci_Creme/pseuds/Glaci_Creme
Summary: While visiting Madagascar, the girls of the smash gang encounter a beast. One with a name so nice you have to say it twice. (This is literally just the Moto Moto scene but all the characters are replaced with Smash characters. Please enjoy)





	Moto Moto/King King Rool

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Moto Moto scene from Madagascar 2](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/481066) by Dreamworks I guess. 



Princess Daisy readjusted her sunglasses and smiled under the sun of the African Savanna, this was heaven. This wasn't her first choice for a vacation spot. She would’ve much rather go somewhere more like actual Heaven with Palutena just a few weeks ago. Zelda put it up to a bet, and now here she was in Madagascar. A lake bustling with hippos just in the front of her, and with her girls by her side, nothing could make this more perfect.

She took a sip from her coconut drink. Peach said it was a fresh import, but it kinda tasted like piss. Daisy stopped for a moment. The breeze that just swept by her hair was perfect. She relaxed and sighed, then slumped further in her chair.

"So like...Is Mario coming back with more chairs or are we just gonna stand around yeh?" Wendy Koopa asked

"You have a clown car, Wendy. Not all of us are as privileged as you" Zelda objected as she sunk further into her phantoms arms. The armored ghost groaned under her weight and rolled its eyes.

"Heh, that'll be the day. You're a bloomin' princess aren't yeh?" Wendy snapped back, "Don't see why yeh can't jus' airdrop in a chare ‘ur two"

"And yet who has the chair here?" Zelda cooed. Wendy only rolled her eyes in response. Daisy continued drinking as if nothing was happening. Lucina, meanwhile, held the sternest face she could while keeping her Falchion ready by her at all times. Though her eyes were currently burning in the sun she held steady just in case the sun made any funny movements.

"Is she gonna be staring at that sun the entire time we're here or..?" Zelda signaled, "You know we're on vacation right, Lucina? Aren't you like...hot wearing all that armor?"

"I'll wear it for as long as I say it's necessary" She barked back, holding her position as tightly. Wendy giggled and turned back to Daisy, mimicking her position.

"Daisy ere' knows how it goes...just her, tha' sun and a sea of guys to choose from" Wendy sighed, "Say, Daisy. Why dont'cha hav' a man in your life eh? You got sum type of bad mushroom or somethin?"

"Heh?" Daisy popped up, "I got rid of that a while ago. But listen, Sarassaland is short on two things, games and guys"

"Pft...Tell me about it" Wendy said, "Dad couldn't find me a single Koopa in all the Mushroom Kingdom worth a glance..."

Suddenly Zelda pipped in the conversation, "Hey, look out. I think King King Rool likes you..."

Daisy immediately popped up. Sure enough, there he was. Nestled deep within the lake, only his constantly bloodshot eyes were visible, along with his crown. One eye was narrowed while the other curiously inspected, casting a stage-light right on Daisy. The princess could only scoff and watch.

Suddenly his eyebrows popped up and down as if to signal his very presence. It pierced through Daisy even more.

"Here he comes!" Zelda warned

[Please open up a browser and play the song 'Big and Chunky' by Will.I.Am please, then cut to the part when it says (I like em' big, I like em' chunky]

And like that he rose. Step after step accentuating his huge belly more and more. His clawed arms swayed back and formed while his soggy cape dragged on the grass. As he came forward, he pushed a large rock out of the way. He just pushed the thing as if it meant nothing to him. Then he came up to a Palm tree. It too fell to a slight shove and came crashing down as a result.

Before the mad King could run over Isabelle, who was also in his way, Lucina rushed in. In a bright flash, her Falchion trusted forwards, only for it to be countered perfectly. She stumbled back and tripped on the floor, instantly incapacitated. Completing his journey now, King King Rool had arrived at Daisy. Looking down at her not with pride, but with curiosity. Out of respect and partial fear, the rest of the girls stepped away to make room for the two.

"Goodness girl...you're huge" The King took note. Daisy only raised her sunglasses ever so slightly. Something was in her eye and she needed to scratch it.

"Who's your friend? Or is that your butt?" The princess giggled. In all reality, she believed she was going to die now. She was gonna die right here and now for saying that. Even so, she pretended that she wasn't going to. Maybe Rool would forget.

Rool only laughed, "So, you're as quick as you are hefty!" He boomed. The laugh nearly made Daisy's glasses fall off. She quickly readjusted her glasses before continuing,

"So...You're uh...King King Rool huh?"

With three claws up Rool boasted, "The name's so nice you say it twice. BWHAHAHA!"

"Oh really? I kind of like it, fatso"

Daisy froze up again. It was like forces above her were commanding her to say things she never would. She took another quick sip of her drink to keep up her casual appearance, but inside she was breaking fast.

"HAHA!" He laughed, "I'll see you around girl...because you are so...plumpy"

Daisy laughed with him for a few seconds until it hit her.

_Did...Did he just call me fat?_

And like that the crocodile stepped away into some unknown area. Daisy stared at him, confused as ever, but relieved. The interaction was frightening, but by the end of it, she had a rather good impression of him. She relaxed back into her chair again. Letting Isabelle throw a towel down and rest by her.

“Yo Isabelle. If he and I ever fight, remind me to let him win”


End file.
